Im Daehyun
Im Daehyun (임대현) is a South Korean singer/actress and the second idol to debut under Louph Entertainment. She debuted the 5th of June, 2011, with her single "Star Nights". Life and Career Early life and education Daehyun was born the 4th August, 1994, in Seoul, South Korea. Her family consists of her and her two parents. When she was a child she attended one of Seoul's many middle schools. When she graduated she became an Trainee for KQ Entertainment and debuted a few years later. Solo Career: On June 5, 2011, Daehyun debuted as a solo artist under KQ and Louph Entertainment with her single "Star Nights". Her first single was amongst many, entering a few but not many charts. After this, her name started appearing in the public eye and not everyone seemed to be too flattered about that. A few began blaming her for many things, including chart manipulation as well as being a slut for still having a boyfriend. Despite all the hate, Daehyun still continued with her first album in the autumn of 2011. Although she still wasn't the biggest artist, she managed to get enough money to make a living out of it. In May 2015, Daehyun's boyfriend committed suicide. This lead to her hit single “그 봄난”‘ which talked about their relationship. A Harsh Time Later on, Daehyun explained that he has had suicidal thoughts for a long time before his death. She revealed that she had talked him out of many suicide attempts, but it all still would have led him to his death anyway. Daehyun also revealed that she had been quite busy around at that time, leaving him alone to his own thoughts. After that incident, Daehyun promised open more up about her personal life through her music and interviews.In early 2017, Daehyun debuted an album together with KJ to showcase their close bond. As of early 2018, KJ hanged herself in her apartment, leaving Daehyun losing yet another dear person to suicide. Although she handled it somewhat well, she was said to have had a breakdown in an unreleased interview, not long after KJs death. 2020 As of 2020, Daehyun is the biggest and longest running artist from Louph Entertainment and has starred in multiple k-dramas, while still maintaining her stable musical career for her fans. For now, there has been plans for her to star in an up-and-coming k-pop drama that will be released somewhere in mid 2021. Impact and influences In late 2018, Daehyun was ranked as one of the most influential idols for youth in South Korea. She was one of the most searched on idols in 2019 and was picked as one of the best solo artists in South Korea as well. Daehyun has stated many times that her top priorities is the safety and health of her fans. She has stated that she will in fact care and love for them till the end. Filmography: Film TV Comebacks Korean Comebacks Japanese Comebacks 83877437_190411582079778_48041068926599168_n.jpg|''Im Daehyun''- Heart to Heart 83029727_203581007463159_4675650674308939776_n.jpg|'Im Daehyun' - Fate 84113976_2218969511737994_1187776590143029248_n.jpg|Im Daehyun'' - Remarque 2: Summer 83262987_179227273144196_8860239969386496000_n.jpg|''Im Daehyun'' - Hungry For Love 84425265 177938876752633 8629490149874466816 n.jpg|'Im Daehyun & KJ' - Representative 83028217_189532432336049_3948184975026683904_n.jpg|''Im Daehyun - Keep to Myself Category:Louph Entertainment Category:Solo Artist